Frontierland
by AllYourHazelnoots
Summary: After the Apocalypse is over with, Sam and Dean decide it's time to settle down. Sam marries Ruby and has a few kids and Dean gets himself a girlfriend. One night, Dean decides to tell the children a story of the Wild West and a little town called Chesterville. Kind of Wild West AU?
1. Chapter 1

Frontierland

Prologue

Sam crashed comfortably on the couch. He sighed, reveling in the fact that after so many years, he was still allowed a part of the 'Apple Pie life' as so Dean put it. Oh yes, after the whole 'Apocalypse nigh' episode, the Winchester brothers decided to _finally_ settle down somewhere. With the world saved, and the risk of further mass monster encursions extremely unlikely, they decided that 'the family buisness' could finally be done with. As such, they had moved back to Kansas, got themselves houses and normal jobs, and completely melded back into society. Oh it was wonderful; Dean got a girlfriend, she brought wonderful lesbians with her, and Sam, Sammy got himself married.

Ruby fell onto the couch next to him. And in the end, they did manage to save her too. Although Dean was none too happy about his choice in partner, but he deals with it. Soon, the rest of the family joined them in the living room. Brigid and Josie took up the loveseat opposite the couch, and Dean fell into a big recliner and Courtney collapsed on top of him. The five little ones all took spots on the rug in the center of the room. They all rested for a little while when Sam checked the clock; it read nine thirty.

"Okay kiddos, time for bed." Sam called and all the kids made sad noises.

"NOO Daddy! We're not tired! We wanna play!" his daughter Mary cried, and her and her little brothers ganged up on him with puppy dog eyes. Brigid and Josie's little girls caught on quick, and Sam could just not resist they full force of five little Puppy dog eyes staring him down.

"How about you hear a nice story, and then go to bed? Sound good?" All the children agreed.

"Get ready for bed first. Put your pjs on and brush your teeth, then come back down for a story. Ten minutes later and Sam's three children were all back on the rug, pajamas and all, and the five little ones all anticipated the night's story.

"We wanna hear a story from Uncle Dean." Isabella piped up.

"Yeah, Yeah! Uncle Dean should tell the story!" they shouted. The sound of his name made Dean wake up from his daze.

"Hmm, What? Did I miss something?" he asked.

"They want to hear a story from you Dean." Sam told him. Met with the intense gazes of five small kids, he broke.

"Okay, fine." Dean slid into a more comfortable position in the chair.

"Gather 'round munchkins. I'll tell you a story of the Wild West. With cowboys, and horses, and authenticity!" the children all looked on in rapt attention. Sam looked terrified at his idea of 'authenticity'.

"Okay. So it all starts in this little town called Chesterville…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Chesterville was a small town in the center of the West. It was founded by Samuel Campbell, his wife Deanna, and their daughter Mary. When she was eighteen, she married a silly city-boy named John. When the older Campbells passed, John and Mary Winchester took control of the town with their two little sons.

Sheriff Dean Winchester walked down the main road, passing by each of the towns establishments. There was Harvelle's Tavern, run by Ellen and her daughter Jo. Her second husband, Dean's uncle Bobby, ran the only telegraph station in town. Garth ran the small hospital with his wife Beth. Dean's younger brother Sam went to college in one of the big cities. He came back with a fancy degree and put it to use running the Bank and occasionally, fixing any run-ins with the law. There was Pastor Jim, who preached every Sunday as the name implied, a few diligent shop owners, and Chesterville's strange residents. Accepting that all was well, Dean made his way back to the Sheriff's station.

Dean shrugged off his overcoat and slumped into his chair. He sighed in relief, pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes. He got comfortable in his chair and kicked his feet up onto his desk.

Everything was peaceful. Time for a nice nap.

That was, until he heard the sound of footsteps.

His Deputy, Charlie, ran straight into the office and almost crashed headfirst into his desk. The shock almost knocked him into the wall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME NEW PEOPLE WERE COMING?" she shouted. Dean looked at her confused.

"Nobody's coming? Woulda heard from Bobby if there were." he told her, determined to return to his nap.

"Well then how come your brother's chattin' up the two cute girls that just showed up and not us? HMM?" she sassed him, and Dean remained confused. With a sigh, he stood back up from his chair. Charlie took this as the sign to show the way, and quickly dragged him outside and down the road a little bit from the Sheriff's station. True to her word, a carriage was sitting just outside, and its passengers half hidden by Sam's gigantic frame. The two of them tried to push past Sam to take a better look at their new arrivals.

Both girls were on the shorter side, even in what Dean assumed to be heels. They were small in comparison to Sam and Dean in height, but were in no way dainty. Endowed would be a good word for it. One was chatting away amicably with Sam, with her black hair pulled back in tight curls and glasses hanging just off the bridge of her nose. The other was more reserved, her brown hair was done in light curls and she looked between all of them, taking a moment to smile awkwardly at Dean. It was the cutest thing. Dean cleared his throat and Sam finally took notice of their presence.

"Oh, um, This is my brother Dean. He's the Sheriff here too. And that's his Deputy, Charlie." he stammers.

"I'm Brigid," she introduces, "And this is my friend Courtney. It's great to meet you two!" Courtney waves in their direction and mumbles a quiet 'hello'.

"So, what brings you two to Chesterville? Anything in particular?" Charlie asks.

"We're gonna open a clothes shop!" Brigid chimes, "We had to get out of the city, too much stress."

"And a uh, cousin of mine. He came through here once 'nd said that it was just a charming little place. She loved it." Courtney added. Dean gave them both a clever little smile.

"Well I can say for both me and my partner would be quite pleased to show you around town, if you'd like?" Dean asks, and all three girls nodded enthusiastically.

"Sam, why don't you get Garth and move these ladies' belongings to their new shop, will you? We can work out everything else afterwards, okay?" Sam rolled his eyes as Dean and Charlie led the girls down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Back in the modern day, the Winchesters decided to hold another little get together. Around eight o'clock, the adults decided to reclaim their seats in the living room. The women however, decided in a not entirely sober state, to play a game or two of Twister. As they fell into a heap once again, to which no one complained, the children ran into the living room. Each one of them lined up in front of the now unraveling pile of women.

"Whatcha all ready for bed for? It's only eighty thirty." Sam asked.

"You said we hadta be ready for bed 'fore we could hear a story." the littlest, Isabella, murmured. Sam smiled.

"Well, why don't you ask if Uncle Dean will tell you another story?" he told them.

"We wanna hear more about the cowboys! And the pretty ladies! Please Uncle Dean? Pleasepleasepleaseeeeee?" all five cried, and once again, he was defeated.

"Alright, alright! Munchkins! Calm down, we left off with them going around town…"

Once the group had seen the whole town, Dean brought them to a table at Harvelle's Tavern. He introduced them to Ellen and Jo, and to Bobby, who was helping out after a slow day at the office. He brought over a bottle of whiskey- top shelf, mind you- and four glasses before returning behind the bar. Brigid enthusiastically decided to pour the first round, directing her attention to Charlie. Courtney glanced between the bottle and Dean, wondering just how much of the liquid she would need to be just stupid enough to open up a bit. Charlie and Brigid conversed on just about every topic, with the latter taking the alcohol in strides, and holding it down like a champ.

"My family used to run a distillery overseas before we came here. All of us can drink 'til the cows come home!" she laughs. Charlie looked on in rapt attention as she starts to talk about stories of her childhood. Courtney laughed with her and continued to play with the condensation on the glass. Dean pushed his seat a little closer to hers, and tried to make some form of conversation.

"So...What do ya think? It's a nice place, innit?" he asks her.

"Yeah. I-it is. Everyone's really nice, you've done a great job with the place." she comments.

"Why'd you wanna come all the way out here? I'm sure there's plenty of need for some good seamstresses in the city."

"Well...Brigid just wanted to get away from the city. Do something really great with life. I wanted to get out of all that stress. Be a little independant!" Dean looked at her with a crooked smile.

"You wanna be independant, so you leave with your friend?" He questions.

"Well of course. We've been friends since forever! We balance each other! and she teaches me just about everything. If it wasn't for her I'd probably have fallen flat on my face as soon as I stepped out of the carriage!" she laughs and Dean appreciates the sound. The joy begins to fade as the bottle starts to grow empty, and once it is, they go their separate ways.

Morning comes, and girls begin unpacking and setting up shop. Rolls of fabric were thrown onto shelves, curtains were hung for fittings, and the two elaborate dresses from the day before were fitted over the two maniquins they had. Courtney rolled her sleeves up and went to dust the countertops and register. She began wiping them down as Brigid came down from the upstairs.

"Well you're rather chipper for morning, are we? Have a good night?" Brigid gave her a sly smirk. Courtney huffed and went back to dusting, blowing her long hair from her face as she went along. She sighed at her attempts and called her over to a chair. Brigid grabbed a brush as she slumped into the chair. She pulled the brush through her hair, then pulled it up into a bun in the back of her head. She patted her back when she finished and Courtney bounded up to finish preparing the store.

"Really, what has you so excited this morning? It's a morning, doesn't that usually make you sad?" Brigid asks again.

"I had a good night, a fantastic one even! We are free independant women now!" Courtney cheers.

"And you we staring at Mr. Winchester all night too." she retorts.

"And don't you think you should tell your pretty new friend about Miss Josie too?" Courtney sasses back.

Brigid looks at her in slight shock, "I've taught you well, my dear." she sighs. The little bell chimes in the doorway and they begin for their first day at work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Today, Brigid and Josie had decided to take care of all the children for the night. Josie took the responsibility of cooking dinner while Brigid took care of the children's needs, and were clean and in bed by nine-thirty, per Sam's request. The two of them tucked in each child before retreating to the living room. Only ten minutes later however, Brigid had returned to the big room and turned on the small bedside lamp. She grabbed the chair from the corner and takes a seat in full view of the beds.

"Mama," her daughter asks, "What are you doin'? I's time for bed." she yawns.

"Well, I know it may not be Dean telling it, but do you wanna hear more of the story?" Brigid asks in a singsong voice, and immediately they all perk up.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Okay, so we left off with the girls preparing for the rest of their lives in Chesterville…"

A week passed after the opening of their little shop in Chesterville. And being towards the end of the summer months, they expected many of the residents to come in for fall and winter clothing. However, it was quite the opposite. Brigid sat behind the counter, working on another scarf for the impending winter. She heard the doorbell chime, and looked up to see that it was only Courtney returning with the last of the orders they made before they left the city. She dropped the rolls of fabric on a nearby shelf before slumping in a chair.

"When exactly are they all supposed to come for their clothes?" She asks, and Brigid shrugs in return.

"But I do have a plan." she mumbles, "Do you wanna hear it?" Courtney maneuvers the chair to totally face her at the counter.

"I'm very interested. What does this plan entail exactly?"

"Well it involves us of course. And a certain boy, and a certain girl, some other people, and a party." Courtney feels the tips of her ears go red.

"You're not serious are you? Really? _A party_? It's crazy…" she lets her head fall against the countertop in defeat.

"I am most certainly serious. I figure it's a great way to get everyone together and promote a bit. I've already sent post out to Josie. She's bringin' Ruby and a few others with her. It's all set up for a few weeks from this Saturday." Courtney groaned pitifully from her spot.

"And you should get up and make yourself decent 'cause Miss Charlie and Mr. Dean are comin' to get sized and fitted for outfits in about fifteen minutes." Courtney went wide eyed and dashed up the stairs to make sure she was presentable after walking around in the heat. She heard the bell chime from downstairs and when she did, the two were standing down in the shop.

"Or maybe five?" Brigid whispers as she goes to greet them.

"So, how've you both been? Did you manage to get Ellen to let us use the tavern?" she asks Charlie.

"Yeah! She said it was all set so as long as you can try and get Jo in a nice dress." she tells her and Brigid just smiles and nods at Courtney before grabbing Charlie by the sleeve.

"So you came to get all sized up so lets get started, hmm?" I'll help you out and Courtney will help you Dean, right dear?" Brigid just gives her a wink before pulling Charlie behind one of the curtains. Courtney stands rooted to the spot, fidgeting a minute before summoning some resolve.

"So,uhm...Why don't you come this way a-and I'll help you out." she stutters. Dean gives her a reassuring smile and follows her behind the curtain. She grabs a tape measure from the basket of supplies on the stool by the small room. Dean removes his hat and leather vest and she begins to measure. She starts awkwardly with the sleeve length, then moves on to his chest and waist. She walks out for a quick minute to grab a pencil and paper to write down the measures. She returns with them both in hand, taking a moment to scribble them down.

"So, you excited for this thing?" he asks her, and she looks up from the paper, startled.

"Oh, well, I suppose. She does have a knack for these things but I'm just not so good with all the...well, people." She states before kneeling down and tapping his feet lightly.

"I'm not either. Don't get many people just stoppin' by, ya know." he laughs. She refuses to look up-she has only one more measurement to take and her resolve is already shrinking.

"_Damn Brigid,"_ she thinks, "_Why couldn't I have all your charm?"_

"Feet apart please." she mutters. He obeys and she takes the tape measure and runs it along the inside of his leg. As soon as she has the measurement, she drops the tape measure and shakily writes down the measure. She hears the bell ring from outside and breathes a sigh of relief, almost knocking into Dean as she gets back up to see who's there. She saw the two people who entered and cracked a sly smile.

"Oh Josie! You're early! And you brought Ruby along with you!" She shrieks as Brigid's head peaks out from behind the curtain.

"Oh, hey there sweetie! You're here early. We were just helping some new customers." Brigid says as she walks out from behind the curtain. At that moment, Dean and Charlie decide to make their own appearances.

"Well this just got awkward. Now I'm not alone." Courtney mumbles.


End file.
